


Thank you for taking care of me...

by GypsyRoseForever



Series: Smokescreen's List [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: :), Beautiful, I recomend this, M/M, Mech/Mech, Oral Sex, Smokescreen is young and Alpha Trion is older, Tears, love confessing, might be long, smokescreen/alphatrion, so if you're into the young and older stuff, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyRoseForever/pseuds/GypsyRoseForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen has grown up alongside the Legendary mech Alpha Trion his entire life, the Mech saved his life, took him in, gave him a place to call home, and asking for nothing in exchange. When Smokescreen learns of a way to repay him, he does everything he can, to make it worthwhile for the old Mech. This has some underage stuff in it! Warnings apply!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for taking care of me...

_The small sounds of peds walking was the only other sound besides the sound of the pouring acid rain, though it was like normal human rain, it did feel like somebot hitting you over and over again, and if you stood out there too long, you’ll need a trip to the med bay. Unfortunately, however, that’s exactly what this young bot would need if he stayed out here for another second “Mama! Papa!” He called out once more as droplets fell to the ground however, they weren’t from the acid rain rather, from the youngling’s own eyes as they rolled off his faceplate and onto the metallic surface of the Cybertronian roads “Mama! Papa! Where are you?!” The young one called out once more into the dark night, his breath was white due to the sudden change in temperature “Why did you leave me Mama?! Why did you leave me Papa?! I’m scared!” He called out yet again, but the only response was the sound of the rain hitting his soft almost melting armor “I’m scared Mama! I’m scared Papa! Please don’t leave me!” He cried out into the night and then collapsed onto the ground, curling up and crying into his arms as the acid rain kept raining, to the youngling however, it felt as if someone were beating him into the ground. As if he had done something wrong. Why wasn’t Mama and Papa coming to get him? Did he do something wrong? “W-What did I do w-wrong?” He cried as he tried to curl up more, as if his already battered body could ward off the pounding of the acid rain. “Someone… help me…” He muttered and started to close his optics when Primus answered his calling, something suddenly shielded the rain from the youngling causing him to open his closed optics “Where are your parents little one?” Called a deep but caring and worried voice, to others, it would’ve sounded like a normal voice, but to the young one, they sounded like Primus himself. He got a good look at the mysterious Mech, he was large and held an umbrella over them both, to shield them from the acid rain “Mama… Papa…” His voice was weak but he shook his helm at the bot’s question, the older Mech’s faceplates first curious, but were now filled with pity and sorrow for the suffering one “Here…” The Mech knelt down and carefully picked up the young one’s weak and fragile body with one hand and held him to his chest plates “What is your name?” He asked and the young one battled to keep his optics open “Smokescreen…” He replied “Smokescreen… I’ll take you to a new home, one where you will be treated with respect and be loved” The older Mech stated “What’s your name?” Smokescreen asked sleepily “My name… is Alpha Trion”._

That was so many years ago...

Smokescreen drew in a shaky breath and then let it out, it was the day when just mere centuries ago, the Legendary Alpha Trion had brought Smokescreen to the Elite Guard and started serving under his command. Ever since he was younger, he would always celebrate this day with a present that was made by the young one himself. Like a picture, or a toy, once, he made a bracelet for the older mech and said that 'it's so that even if we are ever away from each other, we'll always be together!' he of course, being Alpha Trion, replied with a smile and a 'Thank you. I love it. You are so creative when it comes to things like this'. Even if he thought the Legendary mech didn't mean it, it was nice to receive a compliment. Alpha Trion had cared for Smokescreen for as long as the young bot could remember, he tried to delete his memories of his birth parents so that he believed that Alpha Trion was his actual family, but of course, he would always be reminded of that day when he was abandoned... Smokescreen shook his helm to get the thought out of his processor and then thinking of the good times he and the Legendary mech had spend together. There was this one time when a loud thunder storm had approached and Smokescreen had thought it was bombs so, being the small and youngster that he was, rushed into Alpha Trion's room to hide with him. Alpha Trion merely chuckled and held onto the shaken youngling throughout the entire thunderstorm, and then recharged next to him throughout the rest of the night because Smokescreen was scared that the 'bombs' would come back. Smokescreen chuckled at the memory and leaned his helm on top of his palm, staring outside the window as he gazed upon the beautiful scenery of Cybertron, he knew to relish in these moments as they might be the last time he'd see them, Alpha Trion had also told him to 'live in the moments and take time to gaze at the little things, because they might not be there tomorrow'. Smokescreen sighed happily and watched as the morning squad woke up to go on early morning patrols, he could faintly hear some of them complaining about their lack of sleep although after patrol, they get to sleep in until it was time for afternoon training.

Oh how he wished he was allowed to go on those patrols and make up some sort of excuse to sleep in Alpha Trion's quarters!

Buuuut, he wasn't allowed to until Alpha Trion _finally_ gave the 'OK', but until then, he would have to wait.

A chuckle broke him out of his train of thought and he turned around to face the Legendary Alpha Trion himself "That must be a very interesting view if you have been staring at it for the past half hour" The older mech joked causing Smokescreen to blush slightly "Sorry sir! I was thinking to myself!" He quickly explained and Alpha Trion gave a light-hearten chuckle before stoking the younger one's helm "Like you always do my little student" Came the reply causing Smokescreen to pout but then lean into the experienced touch on his helm but then it went away "I must be leaving now, I will return later on in the cycle to celebrate" Smokescreen pouted at the words but nodded then watched the older Mech walk out, gracefulness even at his age.

Age...

How old was Alpha Trion again...?

Smokescreen started counting in his head, raising and lowering his fingers as he counted, his face growing more confused and shocked as he continued to count "How the pits is he still alive?" He asked as he came up with the number in his head, too afraid to voice it out loud "And still walking and talking and doing everything?" He added another question to no one "How the pits is who still alive?" Smokescreen turned towards the voice and smiled at the owner "Wheeljack! It's been too long!" He exclaimed rushing over to greet the wrecker "Yep! Still alive in case ya wondering" The mech joked and Smokescreen flattered his doorwings in response to voice his happiness at seeing the his old friend again "What are you doing here?" He asked "Well, ah stopped by to get some Energon for the JackHammer" Wheeljack replied and Smokescreen nodded to show that he accepted this new information "Oh yeah! I was wondering, if you wanted to thank someone, what would you do to them? I mean, you and Bulkhead are the best of friends, right? So, you guys would know how to thank each other..." Smokescreen asked and Wheeljack hummed in thought before answering with a clear and serious tone "Give them the intake" Smokescreen's jaw dropped to the floor "WHAT?!" He exclaimed and Wheeljack nodded "If ya really wanna thank someone for everything that they did, give 'em a blow job. It might sound scary to a virgin, but it feels amazing, so it's fine" Wheeljack explained with a thumbs up as if that would encourage Smokescreen to do it "But-I-I-I" Smokescreen stuttered and Wheeljack laughed "Well, I mean, if ya guys like each other, then it's fine, but if no, you'll have to explain to them that ya just wanted ta thank 'em" Smokescreen nodded at the information and then blushed "Well... I mean, what if it's someone you've known for a long time and you don't want to ruin your relationship with them by giving them... 'the value', what do you do then?" Wheeljack hummed in thought at the question "Ah mean, that's what me and Bulk do if we wanna thank each other or make up after a fight... but it works" Wheeljack shrugs and turns to walk out "But still, give it some though ya hear? Ya might be surprised if ya go through with it" He calls out before walking out of the room.

...

...

...

Was he actually going to go through with this?

Smokescreen gulped and nervously shifted on his peds as he stood outside Alpha Trion's door, he heard that he came back so he was assuming that he was in his quarters... Smokescreen took a shaky breath and knocked on the door, he was thinking back to what Wheeljack said ' _Ya might be surprised if ya go through with it_ ' what did _that_ mean? Did it mean they both might enjoy it? Or Alpha Trion might reject it and never speak to him or even _look_ at him again? "Come in!" Smokescreen flinched, well, it's too late to go back now. He took in a breath and slowly turned the handle.

 

"Ah, Smokescreen! How good to see you" Called a voice from within the room as said bot entered and quickly closed the door behind him "H-Hey Alpha Trion" Smokescreen greeted nervously, if he was really going through with this, he needed to be calm so he took in a deep breath and then let it out "Smokescreen, you appear to be nervous, what seems to be the matter?" Scrap! Alpha Trion found out already!

Damn his wiseness and experience and all that scrap!

"i-It's just that..." Smokescreen walked forward towards Alpha Trion, who was sitting at his desk in his chair holding a data pad and had appeared to be working before the younger one had come in. Smokescreen hoisted himself up on the desk and crawled forwards, optics on Alpha Trion's surprised and confused face plates, he only stopped when he was right in front of the older mech, at the very edge of the desk. "I-I was wondering what to give you for a p-present today s-sir and I asked Wheeljack and he gave me an idea that I'm not sure you'll approve of but..." He trailed off by putting his hands on his Superior's thighs and hoisted himself onto them, he then moved his servos to cup the shocked mech's face and lean in "but... I want you to know that I chose to do this on my own..." He was about to kiss Alpha Trion when the said mech quickly held onto Smokescreen's arms stopping him from moving

"Smokescreen" Alpha Trion started "You know of my age and my place as peacekeeper-"

"So what?! You don't want to, just so you can protect your title?!" Smokescreen interrupted angrily

"No Smokescreen... I am merely just saying that you know how old I am, you _know_ that you are not suppose to interface with your superiors-"

"What do you mean by that?! Is it because I'm too _young_ for you?! Too _immature_ for you?!" Smokescreen's grip on his face started tightening

"No...why would you think such a thing? I just don't want you to get into trouble" Alpha Trion responded calmly and Smokescreen gritted his denta, _why was he getting angry?_  

"And I want you spend your first time with the one you love-"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!!" Smokescreen shouted, burring his faceplates into the older one's chest

...

...

...

Silence filled the room afterwards, nothing but the sound of droplets splashing as they fell from Smokescreen's optics and onto the mech he was currently seated on, he hadn't cried this much since the day he was abandoned. But that day now felt like a mere prick compared to this moment as he freely poured his tears into Alpha Trion's chest, waiting for him to break the silence. He hiccuped "I'm going to leave..." He muttered as pulled his tear stained face away from the chest and towards the door, he was pulling away when he found out he couldn't.

Alpha Trion's servos were still gripping his arms, preventing him from leaving.

"Oh Smokescreen..." A warm and loving voice called out to him causing him to look back at the older mech's faceplates, shocked when he saw nothing but pure love looking back at him "...How long?" He asked and Smokescreen snapped his head away

"...Ever since you took me in" He replied and he felt the older one's body moving before he felt a servo caressing his face "Why did you keep something like that away for so long?" He asked and Smokescreen hiccuped "Because I thought that you were gonna think I was disgusting and you wouldn't look at me anymore..." He replied, new tears starting to resurface, a digit was placed under Smokescreen's chin and made him look back at the faceplates of Alpha Trion once more seeing only love "Why in the name of Primus would I think that you're disgusting?" He asks quietly and then moves his servo to cup the younger one's cheek plates, Smokescreen leaned into it, a tear falling and then rolling down the palm of Alpha Trion, the older mech used his thumb to wipe away the crystal clear tears from the younger one's optics and then leaned forwards...

And their intakes made contact.

Alpha Trion moved his servos up and down Smokescreen's sides, whereas the said bot replaced his servos back on each cheek plate of Alpha Trion faceplates, and then tilted his helm to make the kiss a bit easier for their glossas to meet. Their glossas were dancing with each other and Smokescreen purposely let the older mech dominate. What?

Can't he have a say in whether or not he wants to be dominate or submissive?

Smokescreen then thought that it was time to get to second base and slowly started grinding against the mech's interfacing panel, causing Alpha Trion to break off the kiss and Smokescreen whined at the loss making Alpha Trion chuckle "Hush Smokescreen.... we will take it slow..." He ushered and then slowly met Smokescreen's lip-plates halfway, he gripped the younger one's back-plate armor and it came off with a _click!,_ disappearing into his body. Smokescreen broke the kiss to ask "How did you do that?" Alpha Trion chuckled and didn't answer, just gently pushed their lips together again. Smokescreen, on the other hand, was trying to find the same thing on the older one's back-plates, Alpha Trion, knowing what he wanted, guided Smokescreen's servo blindly towards the small hidden button and it came away with a _click!_ and also disappeared into his body. Alpha Trion pulled away from the kiss, only to attack his berth partner's neck causing Smokescreen to moan out and grip the back of Alpha Trion's neck to try and get the gentle mech to bite harder, but he was having no such luck.

Until he bit down _really_ hard onto a certain wire that had Smokescreen literally screaming and overloading already.

He moaned once more and shuddered in his post-overload, and then glanced down at the fluids seeping out of his armor in his lower regions. He pouted and Alpha Trion chuckled, licking the bite mark once before leaning back in his chair to look at the young one in his lap "May we take this to the berth?" He suggested and Smokescreen weakly nodded, wrapping his legs around the older one's waist as he got up and forcefully threw Smokescreen on his shoulder, making him untangle his legs and try to balance himself "A-Alpha Tri-" His rantings were cut off into a moan as Alpha Trion lightly bit into the armor around Smokescreen's aft and then move to the door at the end of the room "Alpha Trion... what-" His rantings were once again cut off by a huge _thack!_ and a moan "Didn't I tell you to hush Smokescreen?" The older mech reminded him as he typed in the pass-code for the door "B-But-" Another huge smack right across the aft and he moaned " _Hush_ " Alpha Trion ordered, licking the area where he had smacked causing another moan to come out from Smokescreen.

Alpha Trion entered his berth room and locked the door, then proceeded to literally throw Smokescreen on the large berth in the center of the room. Smokescreen landed with a soft thud and an 'omph!' but was otherwise fine and aroused, he looked at the large mech standing in front of the berth, watching the young one sprawled out on his back on his very own berth. Smokescreen gulped and slowly spread his fluid stained legs, inviting the Legendary Mech to take him. However, the older mech just chuckled and stood on his knees on the berth, Smokescreen quickly scurried over and moved his face closer to Alpha Trion's interfacing panel, he paused and looked up at him before quickly pressing a kiss to the still closed panel, silently asking to open it. Alpha Trion chuckled and settled down on the edge of the berth, facing away from Smokescreen, with the flick of his wrist, he gestured for Smokescreen to sit on the floor in front of him.

Smokescreen quickly obeyed.

Smokescreen settled in between Alpha Trion's spread open thighs, his gaze focused on the panel in front of him, a servo cupped the back of his helm and the sound of a drawer opening and closing was heard in the berth room before a rather large interfacing toy was shown to Smokescreen. It was _thick_. It was _long_. And Smokescreen _wanted it_.

 _And he got it_.

He was suddenly shoved forwards and the toy was shoved into his faceplates, he tried to swirl his glossa around it, but Alpha Trion just shoved it into his intake, not giving time for the younger one to adjust before shoving it fully inside his intake and then out and then all the way back in. To others, it might've looked painful or might've felt painful.

_But Smokescreen LOVED it._

The servo cupping the back of his helm wasn't needed because Smokescreen wouldn't _dare_ back away from this huge around of arousal he was feeling, and the servo was making it even _better._ Wait, was this his plan all along? Smokescreen couldn't think properly due to the large toy in his intake, oral fluid was dripping out fast but he didn't want it to stop. He wanted the already hard and fast pace to get even _harder_ and _faster_. The only warning got was a loud scream quickly muffled by the toy sliding down his throat before he overloaded, _with his panel still on_. _And the toy still getting shoved into his intake, even during his overload._

Smokescreen was still trying to swallow around the large toy, all his attention on the large fake spike in his intake and not on Alpha Trion's faceplates, because if he looked, he would've been even more aroused. The said mech leaned down close to Smokescreen's audios "Remember that name you called me all those years ago?" He asked still shoving the toy down Smokescreen's throat "Mmph!" Was the reply as the toy was still being shoved down the young bot's throat "A few decades ago, you called me a name, a wonderful name that had me aroused. What was that name?" He repeated the question and Smokescreen threw his helm back with a gasp "Daddy! Please daddy!" He called out and then was shoved back onto the fake spike, his intake hungrily devouring it as it resumed thrusting into his mouth "Good boy... now" He gave a particularly large and hard shove in the younger one's intake "Because you've been a good boy... you can get a reward, but first, you have to beg" He exclaims yanking Smokescreen off the toy and shoving his helm back so he wouldn't try and latch onto the toy again "Please Daddy! _Please!_ I need this! I need you to take me to overload! I need something! Shove the toy back down my intake! _PLEASE!!_ " He begged and Alpha Trion smiled "Open up" He ordered and the youngster opened his intake so wide you could see the back of his throat, his glossa was hanging out and his face was relaxed and looked pleasured, that's all it took for Alpha Trion to snap open his panel and shoot his transfluid into Smokescreen's intake, taking a mental picture and burning the memory into his mind _permanently_.

Smokescreen hungrily licked up all the fluids and let out a gasp of air, coolant running down his frame as he overheated from pleasure. Then, he was suddenly thrown back onto his stomach with his aft in the air and faceplates shoved into the berth and his panel snapped open on it's own. Smokescreen whimpered into the berth when he felt a spike slide across the outer folds of his value "Shh... you've liked it so far haven't you? Relax, I've prepared you enough" This sent Smokescreen's processor reeling, he hadn't even _touched_ him before now! How the frag was it _not_ suppose to be painful?! "Relax..." The older mech ushered Smokescreen and then pressed into him.

Smokescreen was expecting pain, but instead he got _pleasure_. He moaned at the feeling of being full, almost stretched with how huge and thick Alpha Trion was. And that's all it took for another overload from Smokescreen "Smokescreen... you overload too quickly" Alpha Trion stated, almost disappointed with how easy Smokescreen was to overload, but the feeling was quickly washed away by the feeling of fluids gushing around his spike inside the young one's value, even _he_ had to moan at this.

Smokescreen was reduced to a whimpering and moaning mess.

When Alpha Trion experimentally gave another small roll of his hips, Smokescreen couldn't hold back a moan. The stretch was still aching, but in a good way, in a wonderful way that had him wanting more, and he once again tried moving his hips to no avail. Alpha Trion held a tight hold on them so there was no going anywhere anytime soon.

After what seemed like hours (and Smokescreen overloading 5 more times), Alpha Trion suddenly started to pick up his pace and tighten his hold letting Smokescreen know that he was going to overload soon but then he suddenly pulled out. Flipping the younger one over, Smokescreen's lip-plates were suddenly invaded again but this time not by a toy, but by a _real_ spike. The pace was kind of similar with the toy, but it was 10x more brutal and with more force, and of course, 10x more arousing for Smokescreen.

And then, the spike inside his intake swelled up before shooting transfluid into his intake, Smokescreen almost choked but quickly swallowed it up.

The pace was now slowing down as Smokescreen licked off all of his fluids, Alpha Trion removed his spike causing the younger one to whine but he closed his panel up anyway "You're filthy..." He exclaimed and flipped Smokescreen upside-down so that he had a perfect view of the wide and slightly swelled up value. Alpha Trion then started licking away all the fluids causing Smokescreen to scream out in pleasure and receive a spanking in response "Hush" The older mech ordered before licking up all the fluids again, Smokescreen bit on his own digit to stop himself from screaming out but it was quickly over, much to the young one's dismay "Now then, we should be getting some sleep" Alpha Trion stated lowering Smokescreen and then cuddling up to him, Smokescreen whined but soon fell asleep, only one thing on mind...

 

_Another one off the list._

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want, I can make a continuous series involving them. You just have to write in the comments and I'll get right to it!


End file.
